Credence
by KatPat
Summary: I was given the characters of the Tenth Doctor and Batman and this prompt "write a drabble about my character giving yours a gift." This is what I wrote. Nonslash. Doctor Who/Batman crossover


_Doctor Who/Batman fanfic, non slash. One shot written as a drabble challenege for tumblr. The challenege was "Your character offers something to my character as a gift." This if what I came up with, hope you enjoy!_

I lay no claim whatsoever to Doctor Who or Batman. Batman is owned by DC comics and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.  


* * *

__

_Actual Identity: Unknown__  
__Known information: Travels in what appears as a blue police box, first appeared on Earth around November of 1963 in London, but earlier accounts have been found. Target has had multiple faces. Accounts indicate this is part of a process targets body goes through to avoid death. Generally travels with a companion. Worked with the British Government during the 1960's and 1970's. __  
__Analysis: Alien, origin unknown. _Bruce lowered the binoculars as he looked through the darkness over to the odd blue box on the corner of a city building not far from him. For months he had been tacking the movements of this particular individual with little evidence of his past or origins coming out. Even after consulting members of the Justice League, they knew only rumors of this being, but none had actually seen him. What Bruce was aware of what the kind of power this individual possessed.

The few stories that had come up had been worrying. Creature from other worlds thrown into dark voids of space and time, planets saved or obliterate depending on circumstance, and with a nonlinear timeline it was difficult to determine just who he was dealing with. After extensive research he had found 11 faces total, but the one he currently had appeared to be his tenth.

He had only been in Gotham a few days, but he was alone. From what the accounts had outlines, it was the norm for him to be accompanied by a companion. Trouble started when he was on his own.

He had enough knowledge of this Doctor to know he carried no weapons, that his density was relative to that of a human being, and that this particular face avoided conflict if possible. He lifted the binoculars again as movement took place in the shadows of the rooftop corner, and slowly the lanky man emerged, sauntering towards the box. He approached the door, but stopped before reaching out to it, lifting his nose to the air and sniffing. He circled around the box, climbing up onto its roof and pulling a small tracking chip from it. The Dark knight scowled beneath his cowl. It was possible he would find it, he had simply hoped it would take him a bit longer to do so.

Hoping off from the roof of his ship, the Doctor sniffed at the tracker, licking it with the tip of his tongue and looking off into the darkness in thought. His stance shifted and he looking in the Bruce's direction, then quickly retreated into his box. With the all too familiar whooshing sounds, the box faded from existence. A quick scanning of the surrounding areas revealed nothing to go on. No residue left by he ship, no possible radiation from fuel, virtually nothing to show that the box had been there only minutes before. Bruce wasn't sure what it was this man was doing in Gotham, but something about him made him feel uneasy.

It wasn't until several months later when Batman had tracked Scarecrow back to Gothams main water supply that He saw the blue box again. He had figured out Scarecrows plan easily enough, but pressing matters in other places and kept Bruce longer than intended, and while Scarecrow was apprehended, he did manage to get his toxin into the main water supply. It was an old trick, something the Joker had attempted in his early days, but frustrating none the less. With the main supply contaminated with a modified fear toxin, the entire city was at risk. Antidotes were available, but not in the mass quantity required for this scale.

It was in his frustration, looking over the rails of the water treatment plant, that Bruce noticed the lanky, spiky hair fellow on the lower decks, leaning over and eying the treatment machines. Silently he approached, just a few feet from the blue suited man when he pulled something from his pocket. " Hard to pull one over on you." He said quietly, looking over to the Dark Knight with a small grin. He tossed the small tracking chip to Bruce, who caught it without breaking his gaze with the Doctor.

"It's deactivated, but I'm sure you knew that. Very impressive for this area, I can see how you've gotten as far as you have. Although, could have just asked if you wanted to know a bit more about where I go." Batman's features remain stoic, neutral, void of any change or emotional reaction. "You wouldn't have told me." He replied, his voice cold and serious. The Doctor tilted his head to one side, squinting his eyes. "Yes, well, that's true, but it would have gotten you more information than that. " The Dark Knight said nothing, instead remaining still in the shadows. "Why are you here?" If he insisted on being asked, now seemed as appropriate a time as any. "Well, happened to be in the area and I picked up a particularly nasty scent. Not really affected by it myself, but I know what it's capable of on humans. This particular event happens to be in flux, and since you appeared to be busy with something else it seemed that odd lanky fellow with the potato bag on his head thought it fun to poison your water supply. Logic of a loon, aye? 'Lovely night, the moon is out, what should I do? Oh yes, think I'll poison everyone and send them into fear induced comas, sounds fun!'" The Doctor rolled his eyes, but Bruce only narrowed his, remaining silent as he waited for the Doctor to finish. The more he said, the more he would give away. From the way he spoke he was already sure he had been correct in his hypothesis that this Doctor was an alien.

"Right, so, I figure I probably shouldn't step in, things in Gotham get a bit too...public for my taste, and it was a simple enough plan to figure out. If something else hadn't held you up this would have been a calm night by most of your standard. Certainly better than tailing me for the night, aye? Were you there the night a saw Phantom? Oh that was brilliant; I might go again, actually."

"You're trying my patience." The Doctor looked back over to the Dark Knight, looking over his long dark figure, as if assessing the urgency with which he should speak. He shrugged and lifted himself from the railing. "Right! So, as I was saying, he gets to the water before you get to him, but I brought along a solution. Figured I'd let him think he's won, then slip this in after you'd nabbed him. " He lifted from his pocket a small metal ball, no bigger than a marble. "It's a water purifier, used to make toxic liquid on foreign planets drinkable. It's usually used on bodies of water about this size, so throw this in and you toxin problems solves. "

He tossed one over to Batman, which he, again, caught without breaking his gaze. He paused to look at it for a moment, then looked back up to the Doctor. "It takes seconds to activate. It'll make the cities water the cleanest it's been in centuries for about 3 weeks, but considering the pollutants this city has that's all it'll last, but it's enough to neutralize the toxin. You can keep that one on hand, because I've already tossed one in." Bruce's eyes widened, as he turned towards the water, light flaring up from the tanks before softening to a light blue glow then disappearing completely. He stalked forward towards the Doctor, angered that he'd possibly exposed his city to some other horrific substance, when he felt a shift in the air. His hand extended and made contact with an invisible force field. The Doctor was standing at the doors of his box, apparently safe behind a shield. His eyes narrow at the Doctor yet again, anger brimming in his chest. "How do I know it's what you say it is?" The Doctor shrugged lightly. "You'll just have to trust me." "I have nothing to show me I should."

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "Yeah, suppose that's true, can't always believe what you read and what it's stories like that, hard to tell whats fact and fiction...suppose a bit of a trade then. Granted, I've just purified your water for you and given you a second one to study, but I get it, you're not the type to trust so willingly, so I'll give you something you really want." The Dark Knight waited for him to continue, his eyes focused. "Answers. I'm a time traveler. I go to different planets, places in different times, and you're right, I'm not human." He lifted and hand and scratched the back of his neck absent-mindedly. " What I am isn't so important, because they're dead. All of them. The planet is gone, left only in legends and dust and I'm..."He looked off towards the now clear waters, seeming to loose himself in their depths. "...running." He finally said. "Not that I'm being chased by anyone in particular, mind you, well, maybe one or two, well, I'm sure a few people would like to find me but...that's not what I'm running from. " Despite the police sirens heard in the distance, the Doctor seemed utterly lost in what he was saying. " I'm running from the things I can't bring myself to face...and your planet reminds me of what good in the universe, what was good about myself once...not exactly the man I used to be." He finally broke his gaze and looked up at the Dark Knight, who stood silent and stoic as ever. "That's why I'm here so often, that's why I come to your planet."

He chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head before looking towards the windows, listening to the sirens approaching. "I've never been that open with someone I'd just meet." He said softly to himself, looking back to Bruce. "That's my offer, that's my gift, the truth. I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, and unfortunately, you're just going to have to trust me." With that he lifted two fingers to his forehead, saluting Batman before stepping into his ship and slowly fading in the night as the sirens reach the facility.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Review if you like. Thank you ^^


End file.
